


Happy Birthday, Baby

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: Kinktober 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Post-Series, University, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Romance isn’t dead, it’s just harder to find time for it when they’re both so busy. Luckily it’s Kuroo’s birthday and Bokuto isn’t above gift-wrapping himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Kinktober prompts I'm still trying to finish. Chapter One's prompt was 16. Waxplay. Kuroo’s birthday seemed like the perfect time to use it.

__

They weren't usually romantic. Not when it was hard enough to find time to go on simple dates, never mind plan out elaborate ones. Even sex had become a series of quickies wedged between classes, practice and part-time jobs. More often than not, they were too exhausted for much more than blow jobs before crashing in their too-small bed.

Tetsurou missed it. The romance. The intimacy. They'd had more of it in high school, when they were fighting against distance and a lack of privacy. 

So he was touched when Bokuto insisted on a proper date the Sunday before his birthday. They took the train out to Odaiba for dinner and the Ferris wheel, something they hadn't done since their first real date during they started university—after they realized they were dating in the first place and might as well make it official. 

When they got home, Bokuto made him stay in the living room while he went into the bedroom. Tetsurou indulged him with a grin and feigned ignorance. Whatever Bokuto was planning would be worth his patience, even if it turned out as badly as the time he tried covering himself in homemade sushi.

“Tetsu! You can come in now!”

What awaited him was so much better than sushi. Tetsurou leaned against the doorframe, a wide smile crossing his face as he took in the sight of his very handsome, very naked lover sitting cross-legged in the center of their bed, the room lit up by dozens of candles. A bow—in Nekoma red, no less—hung around Bokuto’s neck. He smiled back, surprisingly shy, with a blush across his cheeks. 

“Happy Birthday, baby,” he said, big golden eyes meeting Tetsurou’s.

“Aw, babe. You shouldn't have,” Tetsurou purred, stripping off his sweater and throwing it to the floor as he took the three steps from the door to their bed. He crawled onto it, cupping Bokuto’s face in both hands and kissing him.

Bokuto smiled into the kiss, bringing his own hands up to grasp Tetsurou’s upper arms. “I know you weren't surprised, but do you like it? I know we haven't had a lot of time for each other lately.”

“It's perfect,” Tetsurou assured him. “You’re perfect. I love you, Kou.”

Bokuto’s smile got wider, and Tetsurou was certain that he would never tire of seeing the way he lit up at those four words. It was like watching him after an amazing play on the court, when he was filled with confidence and pride. It was gentler, though, this light, and Tetsurou felt his own chest swell with something tight and almost painful.

“I love you too, Tetsu,” Bokuto kissed him again. He sighed softly and leaned back on his hands, lifting one arched brow even higher. “So… you wanna unwrap your present?”

“You’re already naked,” he tugged on the bow, unraveling it with ease and letting it fall from his hand onto the floor. “But you can unwrap _me_.”

Bokuto laughed and nodded, hands going to the fly of Tetsurou’s tight, dark blue jeans. He pressed kisses against his neck the entire time, slow and soft. Slipping his hand down the front of Tetsurou’s jeans, he cupped him through his black boxer-briefs. Tetsurou moaned for him before pulling away and standing up.

“On second thought, maybe I should do it myself.”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

Tetsurou just smirked and shucked off his jeans. He left the underwear on as a reminder to take things slowly. He wanted to enjoy his present before indulging himself.

“Hey, Kou?” he asked, gently pushing him down and crawling on top, straddling his hips.

“Hm?”

“Can I top you tonight?” 

“Yeah. Of course. Like I said, whatever you want,” he answered. “How do you want me?”

Tetsurou wasn’t always sure what he'd done to deserve such an open, trusting partner, but he was thankful he'd found one. He was even more thankful it was Kou. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Bokuto’s with a chaste, tender touch.

“Just like this. Did you use the good candles?”

“On the table,” he glanced towards the pair of candles—one white, one red—burning on the night stand. “I, uh… was thinking you might like to make a wish and blow ‘em out.”

Tetsu bit his lip at the visual that presented—Bokuto tied spread-eagled with the candles on his stomach, slowly burning down while he squirmed. It was a pretty thought, one that he might save for later.

“Already got my wish,” he said, somehow managing to keep his tone cool and calm. “I've got you all to myself and we've got the whole night for once.”

“You’re such a sap. I love it.”

“Only ‘cause you’re the one who reaps the benefits.”

“Nah,” Bokuto looped his arms around Tetsurou’s shoulders, letting his head fall back so that he had room to kiss his throat. “I liked that about you even before we were dating.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he whispered. “‘Cause I am too.”

Tetsurou grinned and laid another kiss upon his mouth. “Yeah. You are.”

Bokuto sighed beneath him, biting at his lip while Tetsurou nipped his way across his collarbone. “I’ve missed you, Tetsu.”

“I know. Me too,” he agreed, kissing the pulse in his throat. It was beating fast beneath his lips, letting him know that beneath the slow and gentle foreplay, Bokuto was just as eager as he was. It shouldn’t have taken his birthday to bring them together like this. “We need to make more time for each other. Falling asleep together from exhaustion doesn’t count towards a relationship.”

“It counts. It’s just…”

“Not enough.”

“No.”

“We’ll do better,” Tetsurou promised. “Starting with right now.”

He gathered Bokuto’s wrists into his hands, pinning them beside his head. Kissing him deeply, he rocked his hips down against Bokuto’s until they were grinding together slowly, both of them hard and aching. He slipped his fingers into Bokuto’s grip, lacing them together and squeezing. He could feel the strength in Bokuto’s hands, his arms and chest. Felt it in the flex of his hips against Tetsurou’s thighs as Bokuto thrust upwards. There was always something so heady about being allowed to tame this vibrant, powerful man. How could Tetsurou have ever forgotten to make time for him? For them?

When had he allowed school and his shitty job at a café become more important than Koutarou?

“Hey,” he drew back, bracing himself with his hands still in Bokuto’s. He rubbed his toes against the sides of Bokuto’s legs as he knelt over him. “You still love me more than volleyball, right?”

Bokuto laughed, the sound warm and his expression fond. “Sap. Definitely a sap. And fuck, yeah, I love you more. You’re a lot sexier than a volleyball.”

Tetsurou snorted with laughter. “Geez, thanks.”

“Cuddlier too,” he added, leaning up to kiss him. Pinned as he was, Tetsurou had to lean down and meet him halfway. “Mm. And a better kisser.”

“Yeah, why do I think you’re speaking from experience on that last one?” Tetsu quirked an eyebrow.

“Kuroo~oo!”

“Bokuto~oo!” he mimicked, grinning. “C’mon, babe. I’m losing the mood here.”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Bokuto rolled his hips upward. Tetsurou moaned softly at the feel of him, thick and hard against his own cock, which was still trapped beneath his boxer-briefs. Bokuto just smiled. “You’re in charge, remember? Get outta your head and into me.”

“Very romantic, Kou.” Kissing him quickly, Tetsurou slid off of him and onto the floor. He rummaged through the night stand drawer for lube and condoms, tossing them onto the bed before stripping off his underwear and retaking his position atop Bokuto. “I can still use the candles?”

“Yeah. Yeah, absolutely.” The eagerness of his reply made Tetsurou smile and it was a little bit darker and more wicked than usual. Gods, how he loved this man.

Bokuto gripped the backs of Tetsurou’s thighs when he leaned down over him for more and more kisses. He licked into Tetsu’s mouth, groaning with pleasure even though his neck was kinked at an odd angle. Tetsurou cupped his face in both hands and sucked on his lower lip before pulling away. He put all of the heat and hunger he was feeling into his eyes and Bokuto responded with a slow smile, his own eyes heavy-lidded and dark.

“Let's make up for some lost time, yeah?” Tetsurou purred. “Let me take care of you.”

Stretching across the bed, he picked up the white candle and tested it on his own skin, spilling a trail of wax across his forearm before doing the same upon Bokuto’s chest. He hissed at the heat, but Bokuto moaned, arching his back up off of the bed. Tetsurou’s stomach clenched and a thrill ran up his spine at the reaction. 

“Kou…”

“Do it again,” he whispered, voice gone as rough as Tetsurou’s. He swallowed. “Please.”

“Shh… I will,” Tetsurou promised, stroking Bokuto’s chest with his free hand. He picked at the drying wax with one fingernail, peeling some of it up while it was still soft. It left a faint pink mark behind. “Put your hands above your head for me.”

Bokuto whined but did as he was asked, reaching up to grip the edge of the mattress. Tetsurou drew a sharp intake of breath, because the position did very good things for his arms and chest. He reached out to trace his fingertips over the soft undersides of Bokuto’s arms, murmuring soft praises that made Bokuto flush with pride. 

Tetsurou smiled. “Tell me if it gets to be too much?”

“Always do,” he answered and Tetsu knew it was a promise. He’d only ever gone too far with Koutarou once, back when they were young and stupid and still learning. They had safewords now and Tetsurou was better at reading him. Bokuto was better at admitting his limitations. 

Not that Tetsurou had any intentions of pushing his limits this time. When he said he'd take care of his lover, he meant it.

He painted careful, pretty patterns across Bokuto’s pale skin with the white candle, giving him plenty of time between each pass to catch his breath and settle. Every so often, Tetsurou peeled some of the delicate spiderweb off while Bokuto whined, leaving a lacework of pink behind. He kissed the marks and blew cool air over the still-warm sections before adding more wax. He drizzled it over Bokuto’s stomach, careful not to let it splatter onto either of their cocks—neither of them enjoyed that kind of pain with their play—and watched it run in slow rivulets down his sides as he squirmed. They were probably going to ruin the bedsheets, but Tetsu thought they needed new ones anyway. He poured out more and more wax, finally using the red candle to spell out his name on the curve of Bokuto’s hip. He kissed the unmarked skin just above it.

“Mine,” he whispered, rolling his eyes up to watch Bokuto’s flushed face. He nodded fervently at the declaration and Tetsu’s heart skipped a beat.

Koutarou was everything to him. Tetsurou wanted to make sure he knew that. He showed him with kisses and careful bites, with caresses mixed with flicks of candle wax. Whispered his name and promises. Praises.

Each new pattern of wax made Bokuto cry out, made him alternately curl away from the heat and arch up for more. His face was a study in pleasure-pain, eyes screwed shut, mouth open as he gasped, his lips swollen from Tetsu’s kisses and his own teeth. He dug his fingers into the mattress, arms flexing as he fought to not reach for Tetsurou.

Seeing Bokuto writhe, listening to his soft moans and pleas, feeling him grind his cock upwards into his own… it was a feast. Tetsurou had to pull away and take a moment to gather himself.

“T-Tetsu…?” Bokuto opened his eyes and they were unfocused, the pupils blown wide.

“It’s okay,” he shook his head, setting the candle down on the bedside table and running his hand through Bokuto’s hair. He leaned into the touch, sighing, and Tetsu smiled gently. “You really are beautiful, you know that?” 

He blushed and hid his face against his arm but he looked happy. “Tetsu…”

Tetsurou ran his thumb over Bokuto’s lower lip before replacing it with his mouth. He took it slow—even slower than before—sliding his tongue alongside Bokuto’s and pressing the lengths of their bodies together. Bokuto opened his thighs so that Tetsurou could settle between them, wrapping one leg around his hips and holding him close. He still hadn’t let go of his grip on the bed.

“Please,” he whispered.

“I know,” Tetsurou trailed kisses down his neck and ran his hand over the wax-webbed expanse of his chest. “I know, babe. Me too.”

He took them both in hand, wrapping his fist around their cocks and stroking. Bokuto arched and keened out his pleasure. Tetsu bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to do the same. It was easy to forget his own needs when he was focused on Bokuto and the wax, balancing his lover’s reactions on that knife’s edge as he tipped the candle over and over again. Without that narrowed focus, he felt the heat and tension drain from his shoulders and down his spine until he was fully aware of just how far gone his body was. He ached with it, his cock dripping enough to slick his hand like lube as he stroked them both together.

“Fuck…” he breathed out, eyes closing. “Kou, I’m not gonna last, babe. How ‘bout you?”

Bokuto shook his head, biting down on his lower lip where he’d bitten it a dozen times before. Tetsurou was surprised he hadn’t yet drawn blood.

“We’ll go again,” Tetsu promised, pumping his hand faster, rubbing over Bokuto’s slit the way that he liked so that he moaned loudly enough to disturb the neighbors. “And again and again and again. You’re mine all night, right?”

“Mm… y-yeah…” He shuddered, bucking his hips upward. “Te-Tetsu…”

“All mine,” he whispered against Bokuto’s mouth. “Just like it says on your hip. And I’m gonna mark you up again, babe. Make sure you remember.”

“Never forget,” Bokuto gasped. “I-I never forget that…”

“Then maybe I need the reminder,” Tetsurou sucked a bruise into his neck. It was high enough that it wouldn’t be hidden by anything less than a turtleneck or scarf. He hoped that he would remember to hide all of Bokuto’s scarves in the morning.

Crying out for him, Bokuto pulled at the mattress and tossed his head back against the pillows. Tetsurou could feel the tension in his body and licked the tightly corded muscles in his neck. He felt the same—he was starting to lose his rhythm as he stroked, starting to lose his grip entirely as they pushed against each other. The room felt hot, like the air itself was pressing down on them, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand it. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and he tossed his hair out of his face, but it was a losing battle.

“Hold onto me,” he said. It should have been commanding, but it came out as a plea.

Bokuto threw his arms around Tetsurou’s neck, as if he’d been waiting for that moment, and it brought them even closer, trapped their cocks and Tetsu’s hand between their bellies. The wax cracked and peeled where it had dried, smeared where it was still soft. If he noticed the sting where it pulled away from his skin, Bokuto didn’t do more than gasp in Tetsu’s ear, because all at once he was going stiff and still as he came, spilling over his hand and onto their stomachs. His fingers dug into Tetsurou’s shoulders, leaving marks of his own, and Tetsu wished that he could have seen Bokuto’s face.

“I love you,” he whispered, letting go of Bokuto’s cock and jerking his own faster. The thought of backing off didn’t occur to him and he would have ignored it if it had. He’d deny himself later—maybe—when he was buried balls deep in his lover. All he wanted in that moment was to come, to drown himself in Bokuto’s kisses and lose himself to the heat and heavy tension between them. “Koutarou… I love you…”

In reply, Bokuto kissed his temple, his cheeks, his mouth. He stroked back Tetsurou’s hair so that he could smile up into his face, even though his own eyes were still half-glazed. His open expression was enough to make Tetsu’s stomach clench and his cock throb in his tight, wet grip. His hips stuttered. He was close, so close...

So Bokuto pushed him over the edge, murmuring into his ear with a voice gone hoarse and rasping, “ _Happy birthday, baby._ ” 

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kuroo’s birthday. They’re gonna miss class at this rate, but neither one can bring themselves to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubling as a substitution for Kinktober entry #17. It was supposed to be Blood/Gore, but I can't write that for HQ, so have some Biting/Marking kink instead.
> 
> Also, sorry it's a couple of days later than I promised. It, uh, ended up being WAY more smutty than I intended. Partially to make up for the last chapter, but also because, well. It just worked out that way.

Koutarou woke before his alarm should have gone off. He usually did. This morning though, he hadn’t bothered to set it in the first place. So he sighed deeply and snuggled closer to Kuroo, who was sprawled on his stomach and half-buried beneath pillows. Also usual.  He pressed his cheek to Kuroo’s back and threw a leg over his thighs, idly stroking his shoulders and spine.

He ached in that pleasantly exhausted way that followed too-long practices, five set championships and really fucking good sex. Three rounds of it to be exact, and pretty damn kinky too. His torso, back and thighs still felt soft and sensitive from the wax and Koutarou purposefully pressed as much bare skin as possible against Kuroo’s, closing his eyes and smiling. He heard Kuroo’s heartbeat beneath his ear, felt the steady rise and fall of his breathing. He could tell when Kuroo woke.

“Hey,” he murmured. “Happy  _ actual _ birthday, babe.”

Kuroo yawned and burrowed deeper into the bedding and his pillows. “... hey… thanks...”

Grinning, Koutarou kissed his shoulder in response. He ran his hand through Kuroo’s hair, lazily petting him. “Guess I don't need to ask if you enjoyed your present.”

“Hm… did you?”

“Fuck, yeah. You want breakfast?”

Turning over, yawning and stretching, Kuroo smiled and pulled Koutarou closer, until he could tuck his head beneath his chin. He kissed Koutarou’s collarbone where it dipped at the hollow of his throat. “I’d rather stay just like this.”

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed, shivering when Kuroo kissed one of the bruises he'd left on his throat the night before. “Ngh. You and those teeth, babe…”

“Not sorry,” Kuroo smiled against his skin.

“Yeah, I know you're not,” he chuckled. He kissed Kuroo’s forehead and closed his eyes, content to drift while they lazily touched each other, hands drifting over arms and shoulders or up into sleep-mussed hair. Kuroo kept mouthing Koutarou’s throat and collar, inevitably sucking a new bruise into his upper chest.

When the alarm on Kuroo’s phone went off, he slapped at it until the insistent chiming went silent, then settled back into Koutarou’s embrace.

“Don’t you have class this morning?” Kou asked. “I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything! But… aren't we supposed to be responsible adults or something?”

Kuroo snorted. “Don't wanna. Besides, shouldn’t you be at practice?”

“Nope. I told coach on Saturday that I had a family thing yesterday and wouldn't be able to make it until this afternoon's practice.”

“You didn’t tell me that,” Kuroo poked at his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have set my alarm. We could’ve slept in longer. Instead you’re laying here giving me shit about being responsible?”

“You could’ve slept in,” he ignored that last part, since he had sort of walked into it. “Still can, if you wanna. I'll make us breakfast in bed. I can put birthday candles on your pancakes.”

“Later,” he shook his head. He grinned and Kou felt a blush color his cheeks; he knew what was coming even before Kuroo opened his mouth. “And aren’t you sick of candles after last night?”

Kou shoved him, laughing in spite of himself. “They're not for me, smartass.”

Also laughing, Kuroo pushed Koutarou down onto the bed, draping himself over his broad chest and propping his chin up on one hand. “Seriously though. How do you feel this morning?”

“I'm good,” he said. He brushed Kuroo’s hair away from his eyes and palmed his cheek. “You know I love it when you get all dommy with me. And the wax is always fucking hot.”

Kuroo just raised an eyebrow. Waited.

“Shit,” Koutarou laughed, shaking his head and blushing. “I didn’t mean it like that. Well, I did, but I didn’t do the pun on purpose. Honest.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo flicked at his nose, grinning now too, “that’s what makes it funnier.”

Koutarou caught his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. Gave him a serious, sad look. “I really do miss you, Tetsu.  _ Us _ .”

“I know. And I meant it last night. We'll do better.”

“I know we will.” He relaxed against the bed, closing his eyes and sighing. Re-opening his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling, brows furrowed in thought. “Last night was good. Not just the sex—that was pretty fucking great too—but going out with you. I miss the dates. I miss… I miss stuff like this.”

He gestured to the way Kuroo was sprawled out on top of him.

“Hey. No being sad on my birthday, babe.” Kuroo stretched up to kiss him, a light, lingering touch against Koutarou’s bottom lip. “Do you have to go to classes?”

“Mmm… there's a history lecture I probably shouldn't miss, but that's not until three.”

“Good. Then we're gonna stay home this morning. I'll even take you to lunch before your history class.” His tone was final, the one that Koutarou never argued with because he was going to lose anyway.

“It's your birthday,” Koutarou shook his head, “I'm supposed to treat you.”

“You paid for everything last night. I'm not going to make you buy lunch too.”

“Tetsu~rou.”

“Fine, fine. I'll still buy lunch, but you have to buy dessert. I want cake.”

Koutarou considered it for a moment before nodding. He knew that stubborn look and they had better things to do than argue over who was treating who when it always evened out in the end anyway.

He rolled Kuroo over onto his back, gently pinning him with his heavier weight and kissing him. Kuroo’s hands went up into his hair, scratching at his scalp the way he liked—it practically made him purr.

“My turn to take care of you?” he offered, stroking his fingers up Kuroo’s sides. He gave a roll of his hips to emphasize his meaning, liking the way that Kuroo bit his lower lip in response.

“I’m not gonna say no,” he arched up against Koutarou, “but I know you’re sore. I can see it.”

Koutarou arched an eyebrow, giving him a look. The one that was amused and annoyed all at once and promised wicked things if Kuroo would just get out of the way and let himself enjoy it.  _ That  _ look.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you think I was gonna let you fuck me again? I’ve got practice later,” he reminded Kuroo with a squeeze of his hip, “and as much as I love your cock in my ass, I’d like to actually be able to walk afterwards. You, however…”

He licked a line up Kuroo’s neck, making him moan quietly. The hands in his hair flexed, gripped tighter, and Koutarou hissed a sharp breath out between his teeth.

“Me, what?” Kuroo prompted, voice gone low and rough.

“If you’re gonna skip classes, then you don’t need to walk, do ya?” Koutarou growled back.

Kuroo’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. “Oh,  _ fuck… _ ” 

The reaction was everything that Koutarou had hoped for. He loved letting Kuroo take control, loved everything that they did together—whether he was on the bottom or not—but sometimes he just wanted to make Kuroo lose his mind. Wanted to return all of the times that Kuroo did it to him. Give and take was a beautiful thing when they both wanted each other so badly.

That much hadn’t changed, even with the lack of time they’d had to spend together. Maybe because of it.

“Lemme take care of you,” he said again, letting his tone shift into something softer. More reverent. He didn’t really want to be rough, no matter the way it made Kuroo shudder. “Please. I’ll be so good to you.”

“I know you will,” Kuroo nodded, tugging him down by the hair for a slow kiss. He slid his tongue against Koutarou’s, twining them together until they had to pull away gasping for breath. “You’re always good to me.”

Koutarou smiled, leaning down over Kuroo and bringing one hand up to his face. He ran his thumb over his cheekbone, brushing the thick black hair away from his eye so that he could see both golden-brown irises clearly. Kuroo blushed slightly, his own smirk turning into a soft, shy smile at the scrutiny. Koutarou had always loved that he could make Kuroo nervous.

Gods knew that Kuroo still made him nervous.

“Love you,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Kuroo’s. He took his time as he explored Kuroo’s mouth—as if it might have changed in the last ten seconds—gliding his tongue along his teeth and the insides of his cheeks. He sucked on Kuroo’s lower lip, making it pink and plump before pulling away with a wide, honest smile. 

He was gentle with Kuroo, kissing his way down his chest and stomach, occasionally stopping to suck a mark or two of his own into tanned flesh. He couldn’t help but finger the bruises on his neck as he did so, wondering how he was going to hide them or if he was even going to bother. He was never going to hear the end of it from the team as it was, especially not his friends who knew Kuroo was the cause behind them. The thought made him pleased rather than anxious, the way that it had the first time he showed up to practice covered in Kuroo’s kisses and scratches.

“Mine,” Kuroo whispered, his fingers joining Koutarou’s. He felt the pulse in his neck, caressed the tender skin, and Koutarou could only sigh into the touch.

“Yours,” he agreed, nuzzling Kuroo’s belly, “and you’re mine.”

“Mm. Yeah… I am.” He shifted beneath Koutarou, stretching his long, lean form and reaching for their non-existent headboard. He grabbed at the edge of the mattress instead, the way that Kou had done for him the night before and it brought a rush of heat to his face as he remembered every wonderful thing that Kuroo did to him.

He rubbed at his hip where Kuroo had scrawled his name in red wax. The mark was gone, but Koutarou swore he could feel it burned into his skin. His soul.

Kuroo let himself be prodded over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over his shoulder as Koutarou knelt behind him. The arch of his back was beautiful and Koutarou couldn’t resist running his palm down his spine, stroking him like some great cat. Kuroo made a soft, appreciative noise and spread his thighs wider, pressing his hips down onto the bed.

“Fuck…” Koutarou reached between his own legs to give his cock a squeeze. He was hard but not aching yet. If he drew things out much longer, he would be. He didn’t want to be rushed when he finally slipped inside of Kuroo, so he stopped teasing and slicked his fingers and prodded them between Kuroo’s cheeks. It made him moan out Koutarou’s name, made him roll his shoulders and push his hips backwards, legs flexing on the mattress and his toes curling.

It was gorgeous.

“Talk to me, Tetsu,” Koutarou urged. Everyone assumed that he was the vocal one, and maybe his moans and screams  _ had  _ prompted more than one upset neighbor to call the landlord, but it was Kuroo, with his clever words and rough voice, who did the dirty talking in bed. Koutarou was weak for it. “How does it feel?”

“Feels good,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair and over his face. “Mmm… go faster, babe. You don’t have to take your time.”

Koutarou barked out a short laugh, shaking his head. “Trust me, I’m not gonna.”

As if to prove his point, he slipped another finger inside of Kuroo, humming in approval as he clenched down. He was so warm and tight, utterly perfect and responsive. Koutarou didn’t think he would ever tire of seeing— _ feeling _ —Kuroo like this.

“Ahhn…” Kuroo dug his fingers into the bed, let his head fall forward and his mouth go slack. “Kou… that’s it, open me wider…”

Koutarou obliged, dropping kisses across Kuroo’s shoulders before starting to work him with three fingers, curling and flexing them, making him moan louder. With a little smile, he bit down into the junction of neck and shoulder, marking Kuroo for his own. 

“Ah, fuck!” he writhed. “Koutarou…”

“I didn’t bite half as hard as you do,” he chuckled, laving his tongue over the imprints of his teeth.

Panting, Kuroo managed a smile. “Y-You complaining?”

“Nope.” Suckling at his skin, Koutarou brought a red and purple bruise to join the bite. Kuroo would have an easier time hiding it than he would his own. It felt more intimate that way, something just for them.

Koutarou couldn’t help it—when it came to Kuroo, he was as selfish as ever.

He touched the mark on his own throat again, the spot on his hip, and sat up on his knees. He withdrew his fingers from Kuroo’s body and nudged at his flank. “Turn back over for me. I wanna see your face.”

Kuroo obeyed, lazy and languid as he did so, raising his hips and letting his legs sprawl open around Koutarou’s kneeling form. The corner of his mouth quirked up and his eyes were heavy-lidded. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Koutarou blurted out before Kuroo could say whatever was on his slowly parting lips. 

Kuroo blinked at the interruption, then laughed quietly. He reached for Koutarou with both hands. “So are you.”

Koutarou let his face be cradled between Kuroo’s palms and drawn downwards for the lightest of kisses. He closed his eyes, sighing at the touch of Kuroo’s lips.

Then he was grasping Kuroo’s hips and lifting them higher, snagging a pillow to prop them up in place while he rolled a condom onto his cock—he hadn’t been aching before, but he sure as fuck was now—and slicked himself with the last of the lube from the bottle. He pressed his tip to Kuroo’s entrance and with great resolve, waited.

“Oh, fuck. No. No, you fucking don’t,” Kuroo groaned, squirming impatiently. Koutarou held him down with a sure grip and Kuroo cursed louder. “No teasing, you bastard.”

“You know what I want to hear, Tetsu.” It was said gently and with a smile, but there was no mistaking the order in his voice. Some things couldn’t be helped, like the need to see Kuroo fall apart, to hear him begging.

Koutarou would make it up to him.

Kuroo let out a disgusted sigh, his head falling back against his pillow. “Were you always like this or has it just been too long?”

“Both. C’mon, babe.” He smiled wider. “Please?”

Kuroo gave him a mild look, but he couldn’t keep it up. He smiled back, a little wry, a lot in love, and ran his hands over his own torso. He gave a slow roll of his body, making a show of it. A plea turned physical. Kou swallowed hard—he deserved that.

“Fuck me,” Kuroo whispered, grasping his own erection and bucking his hips upwards.His eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lower lip. “Nn… please, Koutarou. Stretch me wide open and fuckin’ wreck me. I want it. I need it.”

It should have sounded rehearsed. Ridiculous. Cliché. Maybe it was, but it didn’t really matter. It was the words, spoken in Kuroo’s husky voice and paired with the warmth of his writhing body. It was the truth behind the words. The knowledge that Kuroo really did want and need him. That was what made Koutarou push forward, giving them both what they wanted, and sink slowly into his lover.

They moaned in unison. Kuroo hooked his legs around Koutarou’s waist and looped his arms around his shoulders, holding him close while they settled into each other. Koutarou kissed him, eager as he licked into his mouth and nipped at his lips. It was in sharp contrast to the careful stillness of the rest of his body. 

He paused, not to let Kuroo adjust, but because Koutarou was afraid if he moved, he’d come right away. His stamina had been boiled away the night before to nothing and if he didn’t take it slow, he wasn’t going to last. He wasn’t sure that he was going to last anyway, not when Kuroo felt so good around him, gripping his cock tightly. Koutarou breathed out slowly and gave a small twist of his hips, pressing in deeper. Kuroo’s responding moan was extremely satisfying. So was the arch of his back and the tightening of his limbs as he tried to pull Koutarou impossibly closer.

“Feels so good,” he muttered. “Always feels so good.”

“Yeah,” Koutarou nodded. He couldn’t manage more than that, but it was true. It didn’t matter what he did with Kuroo, if they were being adventurous or boring, if he was on top or if Kuroo was, if they played rough or gentle. It didn’t matter, because it was always good. Even the worst, most awkward times were good because they were together. Because it was Kuroo.

No one else would ever do for Koutarou. They never had.

When Kuroo got impatient, he started grinding up into Koutarou, lifting himself up on his cock with leverage from the legs he had wrapped around Koutarou. He made soft, hungry sounds that Koutarou kissed off of his lips before starting to fuck into him. He couldn’t outwait Kuroo anymore. Didn’t want to.

“Not gonna last long,” he warned.

“S’okay. Neither am I,” Kuroo said. He pulled Koutarou down close so that he could bury his face in his neck—Koutarou tried not to think about how many new hickies he was going to end up with because that would only bring him closer to coming. Kuroo whispered into his ear, hot breath teasing the white and black strands of hair near his nape while clever fingers pulled on the thicker, unstyled locks above.

“Not fair,” Koutarou complained as Kuroo begged shamelessly. Words like  _ more  _ and  _ faster  _ were tossed around alongside compliments that went straight to his cock.

“You never said I had to be fair,” he chuckled, licking the shell of his ear. “Go deeper, Kou. Fuck me good and hard so I can feel it all day. Wanna remember what I’ve been missing. Wanna feel you in the back of my fuckin’  _ throat  _ ‘cause you’re goin’ so far.”

All he could do was obey. 

He’d meant to go slow, to take his time and be gentle with Kuroo. Worship him. Make him come apart with slow, powerful strokes—that yes, he was going to feel all day, and maybe the next day too—but neither of them could stand to go for the slow build. Not after all of the kissing and teasing and biting.

Koutarou fucked him like he was racing for the finish line: hard, fast and all out. Kuroo arched beneath Koutarou, digging fingernails into his shoulders and heels into the meat of his ass. He was making enough noise that Koutarou thought—somewhat disjointedly—that it would be nice for the neighbors to complain about  _ him  _ for a change. Kuroo’s continuous groans and whines were only muffled when he bit into Koutarou’s shoulder as he came, practically screaming into the thick muscle.

It was sudden and the sharp pain of Kuroo’s teeth paired with the way he shuddered around Koutarou’s cock was almost enough to finish Kou off too. He grit his own teeth and pistoned his hips that much faster, fucking Kuroo through it until he could feel the familiar pressure building low in his belly and the tension wrapping around the base of his spine. His hips and thighs ached with exertion. He knew that he probably looked half as wrecked as Kuroo did, and what a sight that was, with Kuroo spread out beneath him in blissed-out exhaustion. 

“Come for me, Kou,” he panted, bowing his back and tipping his head so that the curve of his throat was bared. “C’mon… please.”

“I’m close,” Koutarou hissed, feeling himself start to shatter. “I’m close, ‘m close, al… most—”

He came with wide open eyes and a choked out moan, burying his cock one last time into Kuroo while long arms and legs wrapped tighter around him. For a moment, he didn’t think of anything, didn’t see anything. He could only feel the heat and the snap of tension breaking inside of him and it left him floating for the span of a few heartbeats before Kuroo was insistently pushing him off and away so that he collapsed on the bed rather than on top of Kuroo.

“You’re heavy,” Kuroo said when he whined in protest.

He swallowed hard and tried not to pant for breath. “So’re you, but I don’t complain when you lay on top of me.”

“You do too.” He grinned and leaned in to kiss him. “You did it just last night.”

Koutarou pouted. “Yeah, well. You’re heavier than you look.”

Kuroo just laughed, laying back and shoving his hair out of his face while Koutarou took care of the condom and reached for the half-empty bottles of water they’d left on the bedside table the night before. He handed one to Kuroo, tossing his own hair out of his eyes with a sheepish grin before taking a drink.

“Sorry it wasn’t slower. I meant to make it last.”

“Pfft. You say that like it’s a bad thing. I was the one asking for it faster.”

“Sometimes I just worry that all I know how to do is fuck,” he confessed, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at Kuroo’s face. “Y’know, instead of… making love or whatever. I wanna make you feel as special as you make me feel.”

“You do. Trust me, you do,” Kuroo replied with a languorous roll of his body. Koutarou put a palm upon his stomach, fingers splayed out over his tanned skin. Kuroo covered his hand with his own. “It’s never just fucking with us, Kou. Even when it is.”

“Ha. That’s true,” Koutarou chuckled, tipping his head. He looked at Kuroo fondly, loving the way that he looked back, with the soft, open expression he so rarely wore and a smile that wasn’t mocking or secretive. This was his Tetsurou. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he echoed, leaning up for a chaste kiss. “You’re the best birthday present I could have.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. One who cooks me breakfast in bed.”

“Jerk,” Koutarou laughed, poking him in the ribs. Kuroo swatted his hands away and shoved at him. 

“C’mon. Breakfast, breakfast,” he insisted. “I’m hungry.”

“Okay, okay,” he let himself be pushed out of bed, adding, “so… birthday candles, right?”

Kuroo grinned, sitting up and kissing him one more time. “Nah. I already got my wish.”

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as [crown-of-winterthorne](https://crown-of-winterthorne.tumblr.com/) where I share fic, inspiration and sometimes (rarely) artwork for Haikyuu!! and Gundam Wing. I need more HQ!! friends to squeal about volleyball idiots with.


End file.
